Le naufrage du temps
by Medlynya
Summary: La guerre finie c'est aux gagnants d'écrire l'histoire. Mais petit à petit les Serpentards destitués de leur humanité se mettent à relever la tête. En chef de file de cette armada d'enfants de Sang-pur il y a les soeurs Greengrass et Théodore Nott.
1. Prologue

Le temps file, coure doucement tandis que les actes s'évanouissent et que les mots restent. La guerre finie c'est aux gagnants d'écrire l'histoire.  
Les vaincus, tous ces fantômes oubliés des manuels scolaires tentent quant à eux de survivre dans ce monde nouveau.  
Par ce qu'ils sont nés sang-pur, issus des vingt-huit sacrées, et Serpentards ils se sont retrouvés isolés de tous dans un ghetto pour aristo déchu.

Mais petit à petit les Serpentards destitués de leur humanité se mettent à relever la tête. Ils sont comme ça, pire que le chiendent, toujours à repousser malgré les coups de talons assassins.  
Ils cessent de se cacher, de s'en vouloir pour une éducation qui leur a été administrée de force, pour un passé non choisit et un futur imposé.  
Ils ne sont pas nés pour laver les péchés de leurs parents et ancêtres. Ils cessent enfin de se mortifier pour ces choses qu'ils n'ont pas faites et se mettent tout simplement à revivre en tentant de faire fi des menaces et crachats de ceux qui se proclament vainqueurs.

En chef de file de cette armada d'enfants de Sang-pur qui ont décidé de lever haut leurs couleurs et bannières il y a les soeurs Greengrass et Théodore Nott.


	2. Cinq jours de fog

La guerre est finie et pourtant le temps n'est pas à la reconstruction, ni même aux larmes, du moins dans leur camp. Les procès qui s'enchaînent endiguent les larmes et remettent à vif les plaies suintantes que le temps n'a pas encore cautérisé.  
Le temps file tout doucement dans ce brouillard d'après guerre qui enfume le monde sorcier à la manière du fog de décembre 1952, qui paralysa Londres pendant cinq jours. Cinq long jour à vivre dans la pénombre, à s'éclater les poumons avec les particules fines rejetés par les usines à charbons. Cinq jours pénibles qui ont paralysés toute une ville dans l'horreur d'un brouillard aveugle et meurtrier. Cinq jours ce n'est rien face à l'horreur ambiante qui règnent dans le monde sorcier depuis des semaines, des mois déjà. On compte les survivants, et pleure les morts, on traque les vaincus et les lâches se relèvent en vainqueurs des derniers jours.

Cinq petits jours, il n'avait fallut de cinq petits jours pour menacer le pouvoir en place. Combien en faudrait-il pour faire tomber un monde vieillissant qui déjà s'enlise dans un passé révolu ?  
Il n'a pas la réponse à sa question mais, à sa manière Théodore participe a l'air malsain en fumant cigarettes sur cigarettes. Une mauvaise habitude de sa dernière année scolaire.  
Pourtant il révolu le temps où il préférait s'abimer les poumons en espérant taire le malaise qui l'habitait à chaque bleues, griffures ou larmes qu'il captait au moindre de ses regards trop observateurs. En y réfléchissant son addiction ne valait pas mieux que celle de Blaise. L'un comme l'autre ils avaient plongés dans les substances illicites pour éviter de trop repenser aux conséquences d'une guerre qui semblait ne pas vouloir finir.  
Mais voilà, maintenant la paix était faite et le temps du sevrage est arrivé. A moins que tout cela ne soit pas encore fini et que les nuages qui s'amoncellent dans le ciel orageux ne tardent pas à leur tomber dessus. Après tout rien ne les attends par delà ces conditions atmosphériques déplorables si ce n'est des mots qui tombent comme la foudre dans un jugement sans appel.  
Exil, Réclusion, Procès, Azkaban, Condamnation la liste et longue et les chances de rédemption minces.  
Alors la désintoxication attendra un peu, pour l'instant il compte bien reprendre une cigarette en espérant que le cancer du poumon ne se fera pas attendre.

Le temps file, s'étiole en une course folle sans queue ni tête.  
C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Chaque jours ressemblent au précédent. Chaque accusation est la même.  
Serpentard, Sang-Pur, Enfant de Mangemort, toujours la même rengaine.  
Alors que la vie s'en va lui reste pour assister à chaque départ de ses condisciples.  
Il reste là, seul, abandonné de tous. Son amertume et son cynisme pour seul compagnie il sombre chaque jour un peu plus dans son fog alors que l'horloge continue sa course macabre vers la fin d'une ère.  
Il les avaient tous vu comparaitre et lui l'attente le bouffe. Il les avaient vu se rattraper, se déchirer alors que lui restait immobile.  
L'heure du jugement était venu.  
Libre l'est-il réellement ? Alors que les juges ont statué son cas il doute encore de la véracité du verdict.  
Fils de Mangemort il est dorénavant libre. Libre de relever la tête pour mieux plonger son regard dans ceux remplis de dégout qui lui font face. Il est en droit de demander le respect de ceux qui lui crachent les pires insanités à la figure. Affranchit de ces crimes non commis qui le souille il peut enfin avancer.

Le temps file et l'avenir s'enfuit sans l'attendre.  
C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Chaque jours ressemblent au suivant. Chaque rêve de futur est sordide.  
Serpentard, Sang-Pur, Enfant de Mangemort, il ne lui reste plus que ça comme titre.  
Sans espoir d'avenir il reste là les bras ballants. Qui voudrait de lui ?  
On l'a dépossédé de son humanité. Il n'est plus Théodore Nott il est n'est que le fils de celui qui à tué. Combien de temps avant que lui aussi devienne bourreau ? Combien de temps avant de sombrer dans l'abime dans lequel on ne cesse de le pousser ?  
Chaque jour ses cauchemars se font plus glauques, chaque heure son âme se brise un peu plus alors que les paquets de cigarettes s'entassent dans son appartement et que la fumée rend tout un peu plus écoeurant.  
Amer, cynique, désabusé il se demande qu'es ce qu'il lui reste si ce n'est ses fantômes.  
Ils sont tous partis. Morts, Exilés, Cloitrés il ne reste plus rien de leur gloire d'antan.  
Malefoy et Astoria prisonnier d'un mariage d'un autre qui se noie dans l'alcool. Daphné qui ne tardera pas à s'effondrer. Et Pansy qui s'étiole l'hiver approchant. Et puis il y a lui et le spectre du suicide qui danse devant ses yeux.  
Que lui reste t'il si ce n'est un avenir mort depuis que le premier jour de paix.

Le temps file et l'espoir le quitte alors que les aiguilles s'emballent.  
C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Chaque jour ressemblent à cet instant. Chaque envie se fait suicidaire.  
Serpentard, Sang-Pur, Enfant de Mangemort, il ne peut plus supporter ces étiquettes.  
Doucement il se sent plonger dans les limbes alors que doucement l'envie de vivre le quitte.  
Il ne reste plus que lui et ses envies suicidaires. Lui et leurs regards qui le hantent. Eux et leurs paroles qui le déshumanise à chaque fois un peu plus. Es ce vraiment lui le monstre ?  
Peut-être devrait-il leur tendre ce miroir dans lequel il n'ose plus regarde pour qu'ils voient enfin les conséquences de leurs actes.  
Cigarettes sur cigarettes il s'embrume pour mieux oublier. Il plonge dans le fog qui enfume son appartement depuis plus de cinq jour. Cinq jour de fog ce n'est rien face à une vie de brouillard.  
Cela vaut-il la peine ? Que lui reste il ? Vaut il mieux en rester la ? Des questions qui à chaque fois viennent crever sur ses lèvres crevasser à force de se taire.  
Ne serait pas leur rendre service à ceux qui ont juré sa perte que d'enfin mourir?  
Une dernière question qui lui fait sortir le pied de la tombe. Serpentard jusqu'au bout il les emmerdera jusqu'a son dernier souffle. Mais demain n'est pas la veille.

Cela fait trop de mois qu'il n'est pas sortit de chez lui. Trop de mois qui ont suffit pour que ses détraqueurs dansent sur la tombe du dernier rejeton Nott. Mal leur en pris. Il est toujours là et compte bien leur faire payer leur oraison funèbre.  
C'est avec arrogance qu'il sourient à chaque regard peu amène qu'il sent peser sur lui. Il est bien vivant et compte bien en profiter. Il va leur faire avaler leurs rires sardoniques et leurs menaces.  
Il a un livre à écrire il est temps de raconter l'histoire de ce qui ont étés vaincus. Il est temps pour lui de leur redonner leurs lettres de noblesse.  
Lentement il se relève afin de porter haut leurs couleurs. Il sera le porte bannière de ceux qui n'ont plus le droit à la parole.


	3. Le naufrage du siècle

La guerre est finie mais, elle se noie. Elle se noie dans ses regrets, dans se souvenir et dans son chagrin. Elle avale la tasse à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Elle se gonfle d'eau à mesure que ses larmes ruissellent sur ses joues.  
Le temps file alors que le bateau fait naufrage. La barque s'empale sur les récifs tandis qu'elle se cache pour ne plus voir ses regards qui la condamnent. Elle se débat dans la tourmente médiatique qui la traine dans la boue alors que son procès avance à grands pas.  
Elle fait partit de la lie humaine, elle n'est plus rien si ce n'est cette phrase malheureuse qui lui colle à la peau. Balanes qui se se fixent à la coque poreuse du navire qui ne tient plus les vagues. A chaque secondes l'eau s'infiltre un peu plus dans le bois craquelé.  
Ce procès c'est sa traversée du Titanic. Elle sait bien que peu importe la fin elle n'en sortira pas indemne, alors elle ne peut que prier pour que tout se finisse au plus vite. Epuisée, harassée elle attend le naufrage du bateau en espérant que l'eau froide lui mettra plus vite la tête sous l'eau. Du moment qu'elle n'entend plus les quolibets cela lui va.

Elle sait bien qu'elle est la cause de tout cela. Elle connaissait les conséquences de ses actes. Mais elle ne s'est pas tue cette nuit là et voilà que maintenant tout la rattrape.  
Elle a toujours accordé un prix à la vie humaine et c'est maintenant cet altruisme qui lui coute la sienne. Si elle s'était tue, si elle n'avait pas dénoncé Potter elle aurait eu la vie sauve et elle serait retournée à cet anonymat bienfaiteur auquel elle aspire.  
Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait les protéger. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses amis mourir au non de l'héroïsme aveugle. Comment pouvaient-ils décider que la vie du survivant valait toutes celles de leurs camarades ? Ils n'avaient pas demandé à être sacrifiés pour que celui qui les avaient toujours vus comme des monstres survive.  
Elle leur en voulait pour leur jugement de valeur inique. Et c'est par ceux qui l'avaient déjà jugé, par ceux qui n'ont qu'une vision manichéenne que sa liberté passera ? Elle est belle la justice. Il ne faut pas s'étonner de voir le navire couler après ça. Leur gouvernement ce n'est qu'un rafiot pourri qui prend l'eau par toutes les écoutilles.

Le temps avance, file, coure alors qu'elle tente vainement de l'agripper. C'est le naufrage du temps. Elle aimerait se faire porter par la vague. Elle voudrait laisser les courants la bercer alors que les yeux clos elle se souvient. Mais Pansy est morte depuis longtemps et ce n'est plus que son ombre qui erre sur terre.  
Leur hypocrisie la fait mourir à petit feu alors qu'elle est trainée sur l'échafaud. Au non de la paix elle est désignée comme l'ennemi à abattre. Le cloporte à écraser pour nettoyer le pays.  
Véritable machine de destruction, l'épuration emporte tout sur son passage. Pourquoi lui jeter la pierre ? Elle n'a fait que dire tout haut ce que tous ont pensé tout bas. Ils ne sont pas tous des héros. Ils n'étaient pas des combattants, ils étaient seulement des gosses qui avaient la trouille. Mais maintenant que tout est fini on leur reproche leurs lâchetés.  
Quant à ceux qui l'insultent valent-ils mieux qu'elle ? Après tout ils sont nombreux les résistants de la dernière heure. C'est tout de suite plus facile de jouer aux héros quand on sait la guerre gagnée.

Le temps se délite doucement dans ses mains. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Elle aimerait se laisser couler. Elle voudrait tout arrêter et remonter le temps. Mais cela fait bien longtemps que la Pansy d'autrefois est reléguée au grenier. Elle a dit au revoir à ses souvenirs.  
Enfermé la perle et les plumes d'oie dans le coffret caché au grenier. Au prince charmant elle n'y croit plus. Même acquittée elle reste une pestiféré. Alors, à quoi bon encore rêver à la parfaite petite famille sorcière ?  
Oublié le violon dans sa malle. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a plus fait vibrer l'archet sur les cordes. Elle est déjà trop fragile comme ça pour se mettre à nue. Il suffit d'un mot de trop, d'une vague de plus dans le bateau pour qu'elle se noie complètement. Elle n'a jamais été douée pour la nage, alors autant dire que ses chances de survies sont compromises en cas de naufrage.

Le temps s'en va doucement alors qu'elle ouvre ses mains jointes. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Elle aimerait se hisser hors de l'eau. Elle voudrait se reprendre et avancer.  
Mais comment redevenir la Pansy d'avant ? Le peut-elle vraiment ? Elle aimerait croire aux paroles de Théodore. Elle voudrait se raccrocher à cette main salvatrice qu'il lui tend.  
Lui qui a toujours été dans leur ombre, faut croire que la guerre l'a poussé sur le devant de la scène. Lui qui ne disait mots et les regardait seulement vivre à décidé de les aider dans leur reconstruction. Ce n'avait été qu'une phrase chuchotée. Mais cela avait suffit à animer une petite lueur d'espoir dans ses prunelles.

Elle avait entendu parler par Théodore d'un lieu étrange. Un endroit où tout sorcier pouvait venir afin de réapprendre à vivre. Et elle comptait bien s'y rendre. Si elle avait une infime chance de rafistoler le rafiot qui prenait l'eau alors elle allait la saisir au vol.  
Elle avait besoin de prendre son temps. De s'isoler de tous ses gens qui l'épinglaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Elle étouffait en Angleterre. Elle avait besoin de repartir à zéro dans un endroit inconnu.  
Et qui sait, peut-être trouvera t'elle à nouveau une personne qui lui tendra la main. Elle n'avait besoin que d'un sourire, un jugement qui ne sera pas hautain pour se remettre à espérer à un avenir sans piques assassines.  
C'est ainsi qu'un jour pluvieux elle fit ses bagages et transplana. On dit que quelque part dans les collines Ecossaise il existait une auberge bien étrange. L'auberge des gens brisés.


	4. Poupée de porcelaine

Elle est belle Astoria, elle est riche. Mais c'est bien dommage qu'elle soit mariée un mangemort. Quelle mésalliance. C'est vrai qu'elle est issue d'une bonne famille, pas étonnant qu'elle ait épousée un sang-pur. Dommage pour elle qu'elle n'ait pas eu plus de choix dans ses prétendants. Au moins elle est toujours riche à défaut d'avoir un nom qui impose le respect. Oui c'est vrai, surtout depuis que sa soeur est déshéritée.  
Voilà tout ce qu'on retient d'elle. Les gens aiment commérer et il faut dire que souvent elle en fait les frais.  
Ils lui plaquent sur le visage un masque froid et hautain pour mieux la critiquer. C'est tellement plus simple de cracher sur une statue de cire. Une poupée ça ne montre pas ses émotions, alors c'est facile de la manipuler sans avoir peur de lui briser le coeur. Bien trop souvent les gens oublient que sous cette belle apparence il y a un coeur qui bat.  
Jaloux, hypocrites, flatteurs ils évoluent autour d'elle tout en circonvolution et langue de serpent sans jamais faire attention à la porcelaine qui s'effrite.

Elle est parfaite Astoria, pas comme sa soeur ainé qui est bien trop rebelle. Ses parents doivent être bien fière d'elle.  
C'est vrai que ses parents sont fiers de leur oeuvre. Ils ont tellement réussit à la modeler qu'elle est devenue la parfaite petite sang-pur. A elle le mariage arrangé, l'argent, le nom et les enfants. On ne lui a jamais demandé son avis.  
Elle n'est qu'une fille après tout. Eternelle mineure dans cette vieille société décatie elle n'a pas son mot à dire. La guerre, puis la paix n'a pas fait changer les choses, au contraire. En quête d'argent et de rédemption les aristocrates déchus s'agrippent avec encore plus d'acharnement à leurs privilèges. Incapable de se mêler à leurs condisciples ils se renferment sur eux-mêmes. Cloîtrés dans leur manoir ils respirent l'air d'un autre siècle en tentant désespérément de faire revivre leur gloire d'antan. C'est ainsi que les familles Greengrass et Malefoy se sont retrouvées unies par le premier mariage sang-bleu d'après guerre.  
Cela avait été l'occasion de ressortir les vieux ornements et les us d'antan dans un ultime baroud d'honneur. Une façon comme une autre de se raccrocher au passé tout en s'assurant une place sous le soleil dans ce nouveau monde. Car bien sûr les deux familles avaient bien fait attention à inviter tous les gagnants et le nouveau gratin.  
Quant à la mariée comme d'habitude personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. Et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça changera. Astoria ce n'est qu'une poupée malléable qu'on manipule au gré de ses envies, pas comme Daphné.

Le temps se fige, alors que l'air commence à manquer dans ses poumons. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Dans le manoir le temps n'a aucune prise. Chaque jour, c'est la même monotonie, la même rengaine. Femme au foyer elle n'a rien à faire si ce n'est rencontrer ses amies pour parler autour d'un thé. Jardiner et planter de sublimes fleurs hors de prix sur les pelouses du parc. S'occuper Scorpius, quand ce ne sont pas les elfes qui jouent avec lui. Et puis bien sûr se prendre soin de son cher mari. A cela il faut rajouter les quelques mondanités auxquelles ils sont encore conviés et les assommants dîners de famille où le sujet Blaise-Daphné est forcément lancé.  
Mais il y a un couac dans ces journées à rallonges qui paraissent ne jamais finir. O un léger couac comme dirait sa mère. Ce n'est pas grave on passe l'éponge, on fait avec et surtout on en dit rien aux autres. C'est comme ça que ça marche dans ce monde. Il faut se taire, serrer les dents et avancer la tête haute en souriant.

Le temps se cristallise, au bord de l'asphyxie le coeur au bord des lèvres elle avance. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Elle déteste sa vie. Prisonnière de ce manoir de l'horreur elle n'en peut plus de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
Les conversations autour du thé elle les a en horreur. Elle n'en peut plut des hypocrites qui se disent être son amie alors qu'ils n'en ratent pas une quand l'occasion de lui planter une dague dans le dos se présentent.  
Elle n'aime pas jardiner. Ce n'est pas que la terre la dérange, c'est juste qu'elle n'a jamais eu la main verte et puis creuser des trous pour y jeter des choses on ne peut pas dire que ça soit passionnant. Les mondanités l'ennuie au plus haut point. S'en est tellement assomment qu'à chaque fois elle se demande si elle ne va pas se mettre à boire pour une fois.  
Elle se moque bien de savoir que Blaise et Daphné vivent ensemble sans être mariés. S'ils sont heureux alors grand bien leur fassent. Parce que quand on voit son mariage elle se demande bien pourquoi tout le monde en fait toute une histoire. Son mari elle ne l'a jamais aimé et ce n'est pas après plus de quinze ans de mariage que ça changera.

Le temps se brise, le masque éclate en mille morceaux de porcelaine. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
On ne lui a jamais demandé son avis. A elle le mariage et les enfants. Mais quelqu'un ne c'est-il jamais dit qu'elle ne veut pas de cette vie ?  
Elle n'a jamais demandé à être mère. Elle n'a jamais voulu d'enfant. Mais on l'a obligé à accepter son devoir de maternité. Car elle est femme, car c'est une Greengrass-Malefoy, elle avait dû l'avoir cet héritier. Et tant pis si elle n'en voulait pas, elle avait juste à le porter. Et si elle se révélait être une mauvaise mère elle n'en sera qu'une parmi tant d'autre.  
Elle tout ce qu'elle veut c'est vivre sa vie. Rêver de contrées lointaines, de civilisations perdues et de magies oubliées. Son rêve c'est de parcourir la terre en découvrant ses trésors cachés. Elle veut être magiearcheologiste. La terre sur les mains ça ne la dérange pas à condition que ça soit pour en extraire un objet et non pas pour planter un de ces maudits bulbes.  
Alors, pour sortir de ce carcan elle a entrepris de financer les travaux du département de recherche des anciennes civilisations. Elle est riche alors elle peut bien utiliser sa philanthropie pour ce qui l'intéresse.

Elle n'en peut plus de cette vie dans laquelle elle étouffe. Elle veut se débarrasser de ce carcan qui chaque jour lui entaille un peu plus la peau. Sa rencontre avec Eleonore Jones la cheffe d'une des équipes de fouilles qu'elle finance fut un déclic.  
Elle ne peut plus rester là les bras ballants. Elle n'est peut-être pas comme sa soeur. Pas aussi forte qu'elle, mais maintenant que ses parents ne sont plus là pour lui dicter sa conduite il est peut-être temps qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main.  
Daphné est devenue vendeuse dans une ménagerie magique, elle peut bien elle aussi prendre son envol. Ce n'est pas son mari qui va la retenir. Quant à son fils il est grand, maintenant qu'il vient de rentrer à Poudlard elle n'a plus besoin d'être aussi présente pour lui. Alors, fichtre à envoyer sa parfaite vie d'aristocrate aux orties autant faire ça bien.  
Une valise avec toutes ses affaires dans une main, les papiers du divorce dans l'autre, ses études de magiearcheologiste en poche et une promesse de thèse dans la tête elle s'en va confronter son mari. Du temps elle n'en a plus à perdre, cela fait déjà bien assez longtemps que sa vie est entre parenthèse. Le temps ne se rattrape pas.  
Il est temps qu'elle se mette enfin à vivre. Et elle compte bien entrainer dans son sillage tous ces aristocrates perdus qui végètent sans se décider à pousser la porte menant à leur liberté. Elle sera la porte bannière de tous ceux qui veulent enfin vivre leurs rêves et non pas ceux de leurs parents.


	5. Le colosse de Rhodes

Drago Malefoy c'est l'archétype même du rejeton sang-pur que la guerre et les procès ont détruit.

Haïe, adulé, évité on ne peut pas dire qu'il laisse de marbre. Martyre, gosse paumée, fruit de l'éducation d'un autre siècle, monstre, ennemi en rédemption il est un peu de tout cela sans l'être toutefois pleinement. Il n'est juste qu'un enfant qu'on a sacrifié sur l'autel d'une aristocratie désuète.  
Mais qui se soucie réellement de savoir qui est celui qu'on a érigé en exemple pour tous les autres de son espèce. Il n'est qu'une victime parmi d'autre de la machine infernal qui compte bien broyer chaque gosses de Serpentard procès après procès. Il est seulement le premier, celui qui va servir de précédent pour tous ceux qui attendent le verdict final.  
Il est celui qui n'a pas trahi Harry Potter. Celui qui a changé de camp quand il a sentit le vent tourner. Héros pour certains, traitre pour d'autre et lâche pour la majorité. Il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout des idées qu'on lui a inculquées de force depuis tout petit. Il est celui qui a brisé l'édifice, celui dont la mère a trahi elle aussi.  
Elle avait trahi par peur pour son misérable rejeton. Elle avait son amour maternel pour la racheter, mais lui qu'avait-il sinon la lâcheté de ses actes ?  
Haie dans un camp, misérable dans l'autre, il ne peut plus rien faire d'autre si ce n'est trainer cette carcasse qui pèse sur ses épaules à le faire ployer. Il n'a plus l'espoir d'arriver un jour à se redresser afin de contempler le monde de toute sa splendeur et sa morgue.  
Le colosse de Rhodes c'est effondré.

Le temps se morcelle alors que lui à l'impression de revivre sans cesse sa chute. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Il a envie de leur crier de le regarder, d'enfin voir ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils sont tous responsables de sa misère. C'est eux qui l'ont brisé.  
Alors qu'il git à terre nul se soucie de savoir ce que lui veut. Ce qu'il compte faire une fois tout cela terminé. On s'en moque bien de son futur. Il n'en a plus de toute façon.  
Et puis qui se soucie des rêves d'avenir d'un mangeront ? Il pourrira à l'ombre dans tous les cas.  
Dernier rejeton des autrefois prestigieuses familles Black et Malefoy il n'a pas le choix. La guerre finie il continuera à vivre comme avant. Prisonnier de sa tour d'ivoire et de coutumes qui n'ont plus lieu d'être. Oui dans tous les cas personnes se soucie de son avenir, car il le vivra à derrière des barreaux que ça soit à Azkaban ou dans son manoir perdu en pleine campagne anglaise.  
Il n'est plus rien si ce n'est le nom qu'il porte et qui servira de justice pour tous ceux qui suivent.

Le temps c'est arrêté dans sa chute. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Il avait tout fait pour sa famillen mais maintenant que lui reste-t-il ? Rien si ce n'est une famille déchue.  
Qui se préoccupe de savoir comment il voit son avenir ? Personne. Il n'a personne autour de lui si ce n'est sa mère brisée qu'il soutient du mieux qu'il peut. Il n'était qu'un fils dévoué à ses parents, mais maintenant on lui fait payer leurs erreurs et c'est encore à lui de réparer les chaudrons cassés.  
Son père en prison, sa mère murée dans son silence il ne peut que trainer sa carcasse dans le manoir en espérant un jour que quelqu'un lui tendra aussi la main.  
Mais qui le fera ? Qui se souciera assez de lui pour le redresser ? Il n'est qu'un déchet de plus dans cette humanité qui se noie.  
Que savent-ils de lui ? Se souviennent-ils qu'il n'a pas livré le survivant à sa tante ?  
Ils l'ont surement su, fut un temps, mais c'était avant le procès. Une fois les exemplaires de la gazette jetés il ne fut plus qu'un souvenir qui se rappelle de temps en temps à la mémoire de ses détracteurs. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'une marque qui est là pour attester de son passé. Tout le reste ne compte plus, les paroles s'envolent à une vitesse affolante tandis que lui reste allongé sur le sol les jambes brisées.

Le temps s'envole alors qu'il chute toujours plus loin. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Sa vie il ne l'a pas choisie. En attendant il vit enfermer dans son ghetto d'aristo avec comme compagne de sa déchéance cette épouse qu'il n'a pas choisi.  
Prisonnier de rêves stériles il n'ose pas imaginer la vie qu'il souhaite. Il a peur de se briser une nouvelle fois. Il sait bien que s'il regarde devant lui il n'y a que l'obscurité qu'une mince lumière éclaire.  
Que va-t-il faire lorsque sa seule source de clarté va partir à Poudlard ? Il va se retrouver à nouveau seul dans le noir. Seul sans personne qui a besoin de lui. Il ne vit que pour ça, que pour les gens qui attendent quelques choses de lui. Fils aimant, père poule il ne sait pas vivre par lui-même.  
Mais lorsque Scorpius va partir en internat que va-t-il se passer ? Il avait réussi à se relever après la naissance de son enfant, mais la base branlante de l'édifice menace encore de s'effondrer. Il est le colosse au pied d'argile là où Scorpius est son échafaudage.

Mais il arrive que les gens vous tendent la main au moment le plus inopportun.  
Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Astoria esquisserait un geste aussi tendre vers lui. Il ne s'était jamais compris et ce n'est pas au lendemain de la rentrée de Scorpius à Poudlard que les choses allaient changer. Mais il faut croire que tout peut arriver sans qu'on le voie venir.  
Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le salon comme les deux étrangers qu'ils avaient toujours étés l'un pour l'autre elle avait fait un pas vers lui au moment même où elle lui annonçait sa volonté de divorcer.  
Comme Dean Thomas des années auparavant dans cette cave maintenant condamné du manoir elle lui avait tendu la main et lui avait parlé de ses rêves. Alors qu'il l'attendait parler de son envie de devenir magiearchéologiste il se remit à songer à ces moments hors du temps. A ces moments où il avait échangé avec son prisonnier sur leurs désirs d'avenir.  
Lui avait réussi apparemment. Pansy lui avait parlé de l'auberge des gens brisés que Dean avait créé et dans laquelle ils vivaient. L'auberge des gens brisés une idée qui est née d'un échange incongru entre un prisonnier et son geôlier. Un rêve de gosse qui en appelait un autre. Autrefois lui aussi c'était mis à rêver. Potionniste, il voulait devenir potionniste une fois la guerre finie.  
C'est ce désir de gosse qu'Astoria avait réveillé en parlant du sien et en le poussant à choisir sa propre voie. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux.  
A trente-six ans sa vie ne faisait que commencer. Une vie faite d'alambics, chaudrons et décoctions. Une vie qu'il avait évoqué il y a de cela dix-neuf ans à son ennemi qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte d'une des caves du manoir.


	6. Le phare d'Alexandrie

Elle est épuisée. Épuisée de toujours le soutenir. Des fois elle a envie de partir, de tout plaquer comme sa sœur avant elle.  
Après tout lui aussi l'a bien fait. Il est parti sans se retourner. Par deux fois il l'a abandonné. Mais coûte que coûte elle continue d'avancer en portant tout sur ses épaules comme elle l'a toujours fait.  
Elle est l'ainée, celle qui doit être le pilier de sa famille. Et même si maintenant sa sœur n'a plus besoin d'elle il y a toujours Blaise. Blaise et son retour qui tarde. Blaise qui ne répond pas à ses missives qui restent lettres mortes.  
Elle n'en peut plus. Elle a tenté d'être son phare dans sa vie. D'être la lumière qui chassera les démons de Blaise. Mais à quoi ça sert d'être la lanterne qui brille dans la nuit s'il n'y a plus personne pour la voir ?  
Il est parti en la laissant seule. Seule avec ses démons et les siens en primes. Il a été égoïste. Ou peut-être est-ce elle qui l'a été, à trop s'investir de cette mission qu'il ne lui a pas confiée ? Peut importe après tout, le mal est fait. Elle reste là seule avec comme seule compagne sa folie et sa solitude qui la ronge.

Le temps s'emballe alors que la lumière du phare d'Alexandrie pâlie. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Elle n'a plus rien maintenant que Blaise est parti. Son courage s'étiole alors que la solitude l'étreint. Il est parti avec cette fille. Il a choisi Gemma. Elle ne fait pas le poids contre cette fille, contre l'alcool surtout. Il a toujours choisi l'alcool et Gemma sa compagne de beuverie fait partie du lot.  
C'est leur faute à eux tout ce qui leur arrive. Ce sont eux qui les ont condamnés. Ils ne voient en eux qu'un pro-mangemort et une gentille fille sang-pur. Elle a tout fait pour guérir Blaise, pour le sortir des limbes dans lesquels ils l'ont précipité. Mais l'alcool a toujours été un meilleur remède pour lui. Et alors la lanterne s'est éteinte quand il est devenu évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas le sauver.  
Il est parti. Elle attend son retour en vain. Les nuits succèdent aux jours sans qu'il revienne. Il est parti et elle se retrouve seule. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire sans lui. C'est cet espoir fou qui la maintient en vie. Il va revenir, elle en est sûre. Mais les jours passent sans que jamais Blaise ne repasse la porte de leur appartement qui est bien trop près des trois balais. Alors, las elle déménage.

Le temps se fissure alors que la lanterne du phare se fend. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Son travail lui permet encore de tenir debout. Sans son patron et Théodore cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle se serait effondrée.  
Elle fatigue. Elle décline alors qu'elle tente encore de montrer son visage bienveillant et fort à tous les gens qui rentrent dans la boutique d'au royaume du hibou. On lui a tellement dit qu'elle est forte que maintenant elle a l'impression de se résumer à ce seul qualificatif. Elle aimerait bien de temps en temps leur montrer que non elle n'est pas aussi solide qu'ils le croient. Qu'elle aussi pleure la nuit dans son lit avec sa couette en boule comme seule présence contre son corps fragile.  
Blaise a été son radeau pendant trop longtemps. Elle l'a soutenu autant qu'elle s'y est accrochée. Elle s'est construite autour de lui comme une liane qui étouffe l'arbre sur lequel elle pousse. Mais malgré tout, malgré ses travers et son besoin d'exister elle a toujours été là. Envers et contre tous elle l'a soutenu dans sa dépression, l'a aidé dans ses cauchemars et a combattu à ses côtés cet alcoolisme qui le dévore à petit feu. Mais peut-on vraiment aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être sauvé ? Peut-être est-ce son unique tort ? Blaise n'a jamais voulu être sauvé, c'est elle qui s'était acharnée en dépit de ses suppliques.

Le temps se débat alors que la mer prend d'assaut le phare. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Il l'a abandonné non pas une, mais deux fois. Il l'a laissé seule dans un appartement qui n'est pas le leur. Seule alors qu'il a fui sur un autre continent. Il a mis un océan entre elle, Gemma et l'alcool.  
Il est parti pour se reconstruire sans penser à la reprendre à ses côtés. Ce jour-là lorsqu'il a pris l'avion il lui a brisé son cœur déjà en morceaux. Ce jour-là elle est devenue folle.  
Elle a arrêté de se rendre à ce travail qu'elle adore elle a dû déménager à nouveau. Elle n'a plus de chez elle. Elle ne fait qu'errer dans les couloirs du manoir Nott en suppliant qu'on lui rende l'amour de sa vie.  
Elle se déteste, se flagelle de sombrer à cause d'un homme. Mais sans Blaise à sauver elle n'arrive plus à être forte. Sans Blaise à guérir elle doit contempler ses propres plaies. Elle n'a jamais fait le deuil de la guerre et c'est maintenant à trente-six ans qu'elle se retrouve à affronter ses démons.  
On a toujours dit qu'elle est forte. Elle s'en est fait un sacerdoce, mais voilà que maintenant elle s'effondre. Tel le phare d'Alexandrie elle se brise sous les vagues qui l'assaillent. Les siècles ont eu raison d'elle. Elle était, mais c'était avant. Avant la guerre, avant le départ de Blaise. Avant que la lumière s'éteigne et qu'elle se retrouve à contempler ces démons qu'elle a toujours tenus à l'écart.

Oui elle était forte avant. Mais comme tout le monde elle a droit de craquer. Elle ne l'avait juste jamais compris. On ne peut pas être toujours fort. On ne peut pas être le phare de tout le monde. Il arrive aussi que des fois on ait besoin de monde pour rallumer la lumière qui guide les navires sur la mer agitée. Des fois c'est bien de pouvoir laisser ses larmes couler avant que tout se brise et que là impuissant on ne puisse rien faire d'autre que regarder la mer s'agiter sous nos pieds.  
Lentement elle se relève.  
p align="justify"  
Elle repense à ses choses positives qui sont dans sa vie et doucement un pied après l'autre elle sort de sa folie. La liste n'est pas des plus longues, mais elle est moins courte qu'il n'y parait. Bien sûr il lui manque encore pleins de choses. Les lendemains ne sont pas tous promesses de bonheur mais petit à petit elle se remet à allumer la lumière du phare. Elle réapprend à être forte, mais maintenant sa force est aussi mêlée à ses faiblesses. Elle a trop longtemps ignoré que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Alors, à chaque moment de faiblesse elle se remémore sa liste. C'est une litanie presque quotidienne au départ, une habitude qui s'effiloche doucement au fil des matins moins rudes que les précédents.


	7. La bière de trop

Allez encore une. Après tout ce n'est pas une de plus qui va lui faire du mal. C'est peut-être vrai à la première, ou même à la deuxième, mais à la troisième cette phrase commence à sonner faux et la cinquième est celle de trop. Celle qui fait que tu te réveilles non pas dans le caniveau, mais dans les bras de Gemma Farley.  
C'est la pinte de trop, ou alors elles sont toutes de trop. Blaise tu as un sérieux problème d'alcool. Un problème d'alcool, c'est ce que Daphné lui répétait à longueur de journée lorsqu'il rentrait du bar a pas d'heure.  
C'est cette phrase qui eu raison de leur couple et pas son problème d'alcool inexistant. Las de ces récriminations sans fondement il est parti avec Gemma. Au moins avec elle pas de problème. Elle aime autant s'amuser que lui. Et c'est maintenant à deux qu'ils finissent dans le caniveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Il n'y a pas à dire Gemma elle sait s'amuser. Même si des fois ça dérape, des fois ou de plus en plus souvent à mesure que leur couple s'étiole au rythme des pintes qu'ils avalent.

Le temps glisse entre ses doigts alors qu'il se raccroche à son verre. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Avant il y avait Daphné, Daphné et ses sourires doux. Daphné et son visage de femme-enfant aux longs cheveux blonds. Daphné et son soutien inconditionnel. Son envie de le guérir qui frôlait l'obsession et son rôle d'infirmière qui lui collait à la peau.  
Maintenant il y a Gemma, Gemma et ses sourires sardoniques. Gemma et son visage de femme fatale aux courts cheveux noirs. Gemma et son rire qui l'entraîne toujours plus loin.  
Avec elle, il a l'impression d'être libre alors que chaque jour il se noie un peu plus. Plus il boit, plus il sombre et plus Gemma est son radeau. Il a besoin d'elle pour vivre, pour survivre dans ce monde qu'il ne comprend plus. Sans elle et son rire il s'étouffe.  
Mais il n'a pas vu, il n'a pas compris ce que Daphné lui disait dans un ultime et vain avertissement.  
Cette fille sera sa perte. Ils s'écorchent l'un l'autre. Perdu dans les vapeurs de l'alcool et sa douleur, il n'a pas vu que c'est Gemma qui l'asphyxie. Qu'en réalité elle le précipite dans sa chute là où il pense qu'elle l'élève au-dessus de ses malheurs.  
Oui maintenant il y a Gemma et sa possessivité. Gemma et ses accès de violence. Gemma et son désir de le garder captif loin de tout.

Le temps s'évapore au-dessus de son verre alors qu'il en boit une ultime gorgée. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Maintenant, il y a Gemma, Gemma et ses sourires qui le font souffrir. Et dans ses rêves il y a Daphné, Daphné qui n'a jamais cessé d'être son phare dans les ténèbres. Daphné qui hante ses rêves au point de le pousser à fuir.  
Ça s'est fait comme ça. Un jour il a tout quitté. Il est parti en espérant jamais se retourner. Il a dit adieu à Gemma et a fuit son alcoolisme. Jusqu'au bout du monde il est parti. Tant qu'à fuir autant le faire bien. Il a quitté le pays avec un coeur brisé, une valise presque vide et la trace des poings de Gemma sur son visage.  
Il pensait qu'en fuyant ses problèmes allaient se régler, mais il avait tort. Mais aux Etats-Unis, l'alcool a le même attrait qu'Angleterre. Il avait tenté de ne pas sombrer face aux sirènes de sa dépendance mais c'était peine perdue. C'est avec un dégoût de soi énorme qu'il a re sombré. Et cette fois-ci plus de Daphné pour le sauver, plus de Gemma pour l'accompagner. Il est bel et bien seul.  
Seul envers et contre tous, il a tenté de s'en sortir. Mais sans main secourable tout est plus vite difficile. Et puis a-t-il vraiment envie d'être sauvé ?  
Après-tout, les vapeurs de l'alcool ont du bon. Le temps fugace d'une pinte il oublie qui il est. Le temps d'une soirée il n'est plus Blaise Zabini. Il n'est plus le Serpentard que tout le monde hait. Le fils de la veuve noire où le futur mangemort.  
Il n'est plus qu'un homme en plein naufrage, un homme qui a commandé la bière de trop.

Le temps d'une bière il redevient le gars sans histoire qu'il aimerait être. C'est le naufrage du temps.  
Alors que la solitude le ronge et que l'alcool l'use il sombre toujours plus loin. Et pourtant, pourtant, il fut sauvé. Une lettre, un simple bout de papier où quelques mots sont griffonnés voilà ce qui le sauva.  
Sans hésitation il plie bagages, retour au bercail. Daphné à besoin de lui alors il accourt, en quelques jours le voilà au chevet de sa belle tremblant de son manque, mais sobre pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et c'est le coeur brisé qu'il la revoit pour leurs retrouvailles après tant de mois loin l'un de l'autre. Elle lui parait Daphné dans son lit d'hôpital avec cette blouse bien trop grande pour son corps si fragile. Sous ses doigts il ne sent plus que les os de la main qu'il tient au creux de la sienne. Ses yeux sont cernés et il n'entend même pas le bruit de sa respiration alors qu'elle dort au milieu de tous ces tubes et machines.  
Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait sombré autant sans lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru ? Ou alors il s'est leurré. Pourtant, il sait bien que Daphné à autant besoin de lui que l'inverse, peut-être même a-t-elle plus besoin de lui.  
Alors, lorsqu'il la voit là intubée et si maigre, il se rend compte de tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. Théo avait raison son départ l'a menée à la dépression. Une dépression qui est la cause de son anorexie. Jamais il n'aurait cru lui faire autant de mal et pourtant lorsqu'il voit son oeuvre il ne peut plus douter.

Il ne peut plus continuer à sombrer. La pinte de trop n'est plus possible. Il doit être là pour celle qui l'a toujours aimé d'un amour pur et sans bornes. Il faut qu'il cesse d'être cet homme brisé qui joue les bravaches pour mieux picoler afin d'oublier.  
Daphné à besoin de lui et il veut être là pour elle. Il est temps de se réinstaller au pays. Il a été égoïste en fuyant.  
Il pensait que Daphné se porterait mieux sans lui. Qu'elle serait plus heureuse sans la souillure qu'il représente, mais elle n'en a cure du regard des autres. Elle l'aime et c'est bien suffisant. Il n'a pas compris cela avant. Il avait cru qu'en partant il la sauvait, mais en réalité il a juste été une fois de plus égoïste. Il ne s'était pas une seule fois demandé si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait.  
Elle est forte Daphné et ça, il l'avait oublié. Elle s'en moque bien de son passé et des racontars. Elle voit au-delà de tout ça, elle l'aime envers et contre tous. Et même si avant cet amour si grand lui faisait peur. S'il pensait ne pas le mériter il serait temps d'arrêter de penser la sorte. Après tout Daphné est la seule à même de juger des sentiments qu'elle lui porte. Lui il aime et veut être toujours là pour elle et c'est bien la seule chose qui compte maintenant.


End file.
